Acceptance
by asta-shadows
Summary: Not wanting to have hopes that he'll stay this time, Tifa decides to push Cloud away. She's been hurt by him too many times and she's had enough. However, Cloud has different plans. And maybe this might just be the thing that will tie loose ends.
1. Aftermath

**So here's a little story I came up with. I was watching AC and thought "what happens now?" So this is my story. **

**I ****had meant for it to be a oneshot but ended up longer than I thought :P I was writing it halfway when I noticed how many pages it already were. so I reread it to maybe change it to make it shorter, but I liked what I wrote. So I was like "oh fuck it. I'm keeping it!" i hadn't realized I said that outloud and my mom heard (-_-) she has no tolerance for cussing**

**Well, I hope you enjoy reading this!**

* * *

It has been some time after the attack of Kadaj and his gang. Cloud had found himself again after the event. Hell, he even found a cure for the geostigma. From all around the world, people came rushing to the church of the spring to be cured. Cloud was there every single day from sunrise to sundown curing people. That lasted for about a good five months. Denzel and Marlene came back and forth from 7th Heaven and the church in which they nicknamed "Cloud's Haven" since he seemed to be truly happy there.

After the incident, Denzel had more strength both in body and mind. He said he wanted to be just like Cloud. Barrett and Cid disapproved, of course. They teased that Denzel would have to go through depression and self-loathing first. That made Cloud's face turn bright red. But he dismissed it saying that it was all behind him now. But was it?

Vincent stopped by more often now to visit his new friend, Marlene. I don't know what happened between the two but Marlene said it was Cloud's fault, and also, she was showing Vincent how to use a cell phone. Now, I keep wondering if it was because of Marlene that Vincent had asked about where to buy a phone that day. Denzel was quite jealous that Marlene favored the older man to play with than him. He even tried to tough out Vincent. Honestly, I never knew how good Vincent is with kids until now. Maybe I should get him to help watch the kids sometimes.

Yuffie often came with a package for Cloud. At first, it started out small like a box big enough for a small night lamp. Then it got bigger and bigger each time she came. I don't know what it is but I'm sure it's Materia. And lately, Yuffie's been acting strange around me. She kept giggling with a slight blush my way. She isn't the type that can hold a secret for very long, however, she sure is persistent with this one. I don't know what it is but I'm sure it has something to do with the things she brings to Cloud.

7th Heaven became more popular and busier ever since then. Eventually, I couldn't handle the whole bar just by myself. Cloud offered a hand to help, but when the days that he had to make a delivery, I was all by myself. So I hired two people, a boy and a girl to help out. Since then, I barely asked Cloud's help. He seemed a bit disappointed, but I don't want to wear him out when he has so many deliveries.

He was gone often on deliveries. It turned out, old ladies just like his company and would order random stuff to be delivered. They even mentioned on a phone call that he was sweet, handsome, and they liked his ass. And here I thought only younger women does that. Honestly, it made me a bit jealous that they were able to spend more quality time with him than I did. Of course, it's not like I can just come out and say it.

It has gotten a bit awkward between Cloud and I. We talked like normal, but there's always this lingering awkwardness between us. There are many times when Cloud would say something and I would look at him. Then we would just stare for a good three seconds and turn away blushing. Well, I was at least. I doubt he felt the same. Cloud hasn't been trying to push me, or us, away anymore. It's like he's come to terms to allow himself to have a family and be happy. However, after what we've been through, I'm not so sure we'd be like any other family anymore.

I still love Cloud and the kids and want us to be a big happy family. However, I feel like I'm pushing him away more now than ever. I guess you can say I've been hurt by him. I'm disappointed and upset. However, I can't really show him that. But I think he knows. He's been letting me have my own privacy, only approaching me when it's business. He's hanging out more than usual if he isn't away on deliveries. But I don't want to keep my hopes up in the chance that he will go away again. I don't want to be hurt anymore. So if he decides to go away again, I won't be hurt anymore. I think.

* * *

**Oh just so you know if you're wondering who's narrating here. It's Tifa. Pretty much summarizing what happened after AC.**

**P.S. I don't own FFVII or AC. Wish i did. could be a billionaire right now =D. but sadly i don't (T^T)**


	2. Broken Promises

Tifa yawned as she finished wiping down the last table. She had closed for the night, a little earlier than she would have. She just felt too tired to do anything else. The girl she hired finished washing the rest of the dishes. The boy had finished sweeping the floor.

"Need anything else, Tifa?" Elena spoke with her red curls bouncing as she tilt her head.

Tifa gave a thankful smile. "No, that'll be all. You two can head on home. Hunter, be sure to walk Elena home first. You don't know who's out there at this time of night."

Hunter laughed as he put the broom away in the closet. "Don't I always, Tifa?"

Hunter closed the closet and washed his hands quickly at the sink. Elena grabbed both of their jackets from the coat hanger in the back. She handed his to him and wore hers while Hunter carried his on his arm. They left the building with Tifa locking the door behind them.

Barrett had come earlier to take Marlene and Denzel because he wanted to show them his new oil factory. So they would be gone for a few days. Yuffie just dropped off a box earlier this morning, so she wouldn't be back for another week. The rest are pretty much random. Cloud had gone out on a delivery since yesterday so she doesn't even know when he'll be back.

Tifa decided to make herself a drink before heading upstairs. Suddenly, she heard what sounded like a motor come by and made its way to the garage. "Fenrir." Tifa let the words drop like honey. Instead of quickly unlocking the door like she used to, she decided he could use his keys for once since she didn't feel like moving from her spot.

She could hear someone tried opening the door to find out its locked. Then she heard shuffling of keys and the door opened. He walked in and closed the door behind him, all the while staring at Tifa with concerned eyes. He walked gracefully towards her and leaned over the counter. His mako blue eyes stared at her.

"You okay, Tifa?" Cloud said with a concern voice.

Tifa forced a smile. "Yeah. Go put your stuff away. I'll make you a drink."

Cloud didn't move from his spot. He continued to stare at her as if trying to read her. When she looked up to see that he was still there, she shooed him away with her hands playfully. A slight smile came across his face and he left the room. Tifa knew his favorite drink. She quickly prepared it and set it down as soon as Cloud came back to take a seat on one of the stools at the bar.

Cloud looked at his cup before looking at hers. He noticed that she had drank only half of hers and knew right away that something was wrong. He walked around the counter to face Tifa, who had looked up at him.

"I'm taking the trash out." Tifa carried the trash bag and walked around him as if nothing happened.

Once outside, Tifa felt the icy wind brush up against her. It was the winter season, only that snow hadn't covered the ground yet. Tifa doubt it would be any longer to see snow. Tifa quickly walked to the garbage can and threw in the trash. She made a dash inside to feel the warm heat surround her again.

Tifa had noticed that Cloud had disappeared from the bar. However, both of their cups were washed, dried, and put safely away. Tifa sighed in relief. _"Perfect. Now I just need to take a warm shower and head to bed."_ She smiled to herself as she turned off the lights and headed up the stairs.

She saw Cloud coming out of the bathroom with his hair wet and figured he probably just took a quick bath. Tifa quickly grabbed a towel from her room and headed to the shower. After a nice long shower, Tifa came out with only wearing a spaghetti strap tank top that barely covered her stomach and a black short. Instead of going straight to her room like usual, she decided to spy on Cloud.

He was in his office doing something at his desk. Tifa sneaked inside assuming that Cloud would already know she's there. Tifa peaked out from behind Cloud to see what he was doing. She wasn't sure what it is but there were papers full of blueprints.

"Hmm." Tifa bit her bottom lips trying to figure out what it is.

Cloud, actually not paying attention to his surrounding, jumped in his chair the moment he noticed Tifa's face right next to his. His sudden reaction caused his shoulder to collide with Tifa's jaw making her yelp in pain.

Tifa held her bruised jaw, softly rubbing it while giving Cloud a death glare. "What was that for, Cloud?"

Cloud, trying to recollect himself, shook his head and quickly picked up the papers that were sprawled all over the floor. "Oh, sorry. I didn't realize you were here."

Still rubbing her jaw, Tifa winced at the pain. "Good thing I didn't bite my tongue." Tifa looked at Cloud picking up the papers on the ground. She decided to help him. "So, what's all this for?"

"Nothing."

Tifa raised an eyebrow. _"Great. He's being secretive again."_ Tifa sighed. "Well, what is it then?"

Cloud shrugged.

"_Ugh! Him and his silent gestures!"_ Tifa wanted to punch Cloud in the face.

She stood up as they picked up the last piece. Cloud set the papers down on the desk. Tifa carefully walked towards him and place it on top of his. Cloud quickly turned to see Tifa standing so close to him. Her scent of newly coming out of the shower filled his nostrils. Her wet hair cupped her face so gently. Only then did he noticed the way she dressed.

As Tifa put the papers down, she noticed Cloud had been staring at her. She turned her face to look at him and noticed incredibly how close they were standing. Their noses centimeters apart. Tifa can smell Cloud's soft breath. She can smell the shampoo he used. She can feel his aura brushing against her skin. Tifa shuddered at the thought of jumping him right there and then.

As if on cue, Cloud closed the distance between them. He can hear her heartbeat beating faster and faster. The fresh scent that Tifa just came out of the shower made her unbearable to stay away. Her brown eyes glittered as she locked with his. He was only a few millimeters away from her. He can almost taste her cherry lips. Lips that he wanted to kiss for a long time.

"Tifa…" Cloud mumbled under his breath. That word lingered on his lips as he leaned in.

However, when Tifa heard her name being whispered so sweetly by him, she snapped back to reality. Before their lips could touch, Tifa turned away and slightly pushed him. She felt tears sting her eyes as she darted for the door.

"Tifa?" Cloud was astounded by her sudden reaction. Had he been imagining that Tifa wanted this too?

Tifa stopped in the middle of the room. Never turning around, Cloud can hear her sniff silently. He waited for her, wanting her to have time to think to herself. Maybe he had rushed it. Maybe that wasn't what she was thinking of all along. God, he wanted to know so much what she's thinking!

"Tifa-"

"STOP IT!" Tifa yelled making Cloud jump.

"What?" Cloud was confused.

"JUST…stop it…" Tifa sniffed again. Her voice was weak and shaky. This time, she brought her hands to her face.

Cloud wanted to walk up to her and make her face him. But, the tone of her voice made him freeze in his tracks. He didn't know what to do. "Tifa…I…I don't understand."

Tifa mumbled something which Cloud couldn't hear. He took a step forward, but when Tifa heard it, she turned around and backed away. Tears filled up her eyes and fell down her cheeks like a waterfall.

She bit her bottom lips and shook her head. "Don't do this to me, Cloud. Don't DO THIS to me!"

Cloud's heart felt like glass. One touch and it would shatter into a million pieces. He was very confused. "Do what?" He took another step forward. This time, Tifa stayed put, hands in her face. She shook her head a couple of times. Cloud stepped forward again, closing the distance between them. Once he was within arm's reach of her, he softly spoke. "Tifa?"

Tifa froze when she realized how close he was. Her face shot right up and looked at him in the eyes. "Don't give me hopes and then leave like you always do!"

Cloud froze. "_What?"_

Tifa shook her head violently. "The first time you left, you said that it was to protect me. The second time, it was because of remorse. Both times, I held on. Both time, I forgave you. Both times, you didn't bother to let me know how you were doing. I can't do it anymore, Cloud. How do I know that you will stay this time? You're just going to use another excuse and leave me all alone again!"

Cloud was stunned. It hurt him. It hurt him so much to know how much pain he had put her through. "Tifa…I…" His voice was so shaky even it surprised him.

"Just stop it, Cloud!" Tifa snapped at him. Her tears never subsided. "I don't want to hear it anymore. I just can't do it anymore, Cloud. Please don't give me hopes and promises that you can't keep. I don't want to be hurt anymore." Tifa's voice broke off.

She took one more look at him and finally retreated to her room. Cloud stood there alone, never leaving his gaze at the spot where she once stood. Although it was quite warm in the house, Cloud felt cold. It was so cold that it froze him. He felt as if he couldn't breathe. The coldest has gone down his throat, his lungs, and his heart. Tifa's words echoed in his ears. She sounded so hurt, so disappointed, so betrayed. He had never heard or seen her like that ever before. The scene of Tifa backing away from him so scared and afraid replayed over and over in his mind. He was so engulfed in his own selfish desires that he had hurt her so badly. He dropped to his knees as he felt his whole body weakened. His glass heart that was so fragile was now broken into millions of pieces.

* * *

**I actually don't know how many times Cloud left Tifa. These are the only ones I know and I'm just gonna stick to it. If you know other times he did leave her, don't hesitate to tell me though. I can use it for other stories =D**

**I actually wanted it to be a bit more dramatic than this. When I imagined this scene, I was like "yes, she did this and he did this and that." But when I actually put it down in writing, I couldn't find the right way to do it so it became this. Guess I'm not experienced enough to do so (-.-)**


	3. Confession of the Past

**I was watching AC trying to see how many rooms they have but I really don't know. It was too complicated so I just made it up =D**

**There's a few cursing in this chapter so hopefully you guys don't mind reading that. I'm not much of a person who curses a lot myself so it was sort of weird when I did write it (although when I'm pissed, my god, my mouth! XP)**

**I had wanted it to be more intense (18+ ;P) but as I was writing it, I was like "eh, I'll make them wait for it" lol. yes, i'm a meanie. plus, this is rated T so really can't. I might change it later though but we'll see hehehe ;D**

* * *

Tifa didn't want to get out of bed at all. It was morning and it was beautiful outside. However, it felt so stuffy and cold inside. Maybe it was just Tifa. But that didn't matter. The fact is she did not want to leave her comfy bed.

She rolled over towards the door and stared at it. She could see a shadow walking side to side. It was Cloud. Who else could it be? They're the only ones left at home. She knows he wasn't wearing any shoes because she didn't hear the loud thump it would give out. It went on for a good five minutes.

When Tifa was about to turn away, he stopped right in front of her door. She can hear him scratching the back of his head. He ran his fingers through his golden hair. He crossed his arms and tapped it nervously. His ragged breathing made him extremely nervous. Tifa sat up and folded her arms around her knees. How much she hated that she can read him so easily, however, it made her content that she can. But what was he up to now? For the past few days, she couldn't read him at all. It was as if he was a totally new person. It might be due to the fact that she's totally pissed off at him. Extremely disappointed and angry. But she still was able to read him anyways back then. What made that change now?

Then she heard a knock. For the first time in forever, he actually knocked on her door. It was strange. Tifa closed her eyes. _"I must be in hell if he's knocking at my door."_ She didn't want to believe that this is happening. He had forgotten her so long ago. He didn't even _see_ her anymore. It was like she was a thing that just happened to live there and nag at him all the time.

Tifa hesitated when she heard him knock again. This time, it was more abrupt as if he was nervous. Tifa was about to answer when a thought came across her mind. Tifa flopped back on the bed and turned towards the window. She decided to play his game. She's going to ignore him.

Cloud knocked the third time but still no answer. He knew she was awake. Hell, he could hear her sit up and flop back on the bed. She probably thought he doesn't know. Or more like she's playing him. Cloud sighed. He thought about what she said all night long. She must've hurt this whole time, but he never took notice of her. _"What an asshole."_ Cloud cursed himself.

She has the right to be mad at him. No. Mad isn't even the right word here. But Cloud didn't want to think of that word at the moment. He wants to change it. He wants to make everything the way she had imagined long ago when she asked for them to be a family. Cloud shook his head. No, he _needs_ to change this. He _needs_ to make everything the way _they_ had imagined things to be. It wasn't just her who wanted a family. He wanted one also. But he was so stuck in the past that he fell to darkness. And it was _her_ who pulled him out each time. But he needs to let _her_ go. Otherwise, he would lose everything. Even Tifa, the only person who stood by him the whole entire time.

Cloud leaned his forehead on Tifa's door. She had left so fast last night that it tore him up. He needs to patch things up. She doesn't deserve this. Cloud laughed to himself. He's being stubborn again, putting it all on Tifa again. This isn't really about Tifa. It's about him being the selfish jerk he is. He needs her. He needs Tifa in his life. Otherwise, he would fall into despair again. And if he loses her this time, he'll take the liberty of killing himself without question. He was a wreck anyway. Not being able to do anything by himself other than killing or getting people killed.

"Tifa?" Cloud had hoped to sound strong, but it came out so weak. _"What a fucking wuss!"_ Cloud scolded himself quietly. Now that he thought that, has he always been one? Perhaps he was.

He stayed quiet. He can hear her hold her breath for a brief second. _"Should I just walk in? What if she throws a tantrum? Or worse, what if she kicks me out of her life? But if I stay out here, she'll probably think I'm a coward and hate me more. Oh Goddess of Mercy, I seriously do not understand what women wants."_

"Tifa, I'm coming in." Cloud hesitated at first. Tifa is a strong woman. She probably can kick his ass if she really wanted to. He was just lucky he got that mako energy in him. If he walks in there and she does a flying kick at him, he'll probably just let her knock him out.

Cloud grabbed the doorknob and turned it hoping it was locked, but it wasn't. He held in his breath as he slowly opened the door. Imagining that she would be on the bed getting ready for the flying kick, he steadied himself. Instead, he walked into a room of darkness with only a little light peeking from behind the curtains. He can see her body feminine body lying on the bed on one side. The thin bed sheet wrinkled as it was wrapped around her tightly as if she was holding on to dear life.

Cloud have never seen this side to her. She was always so happy. Always smiling. But she was probably in darkness just like this. Wanting to go towards that light behind the curtains to only find a thin glass separating you from the outside world. Cloud hated himself. He was swallowed by his own grief that he never took care to see how Tifa was holding up. She never showed anyone her grief. So he took it that she was fine. Actually, at one point, he hated how she was so positive even after everything that had happened. But now he knew that she had hurted more than anyone else.

Tifa was alone. She lost her mother when she was very young. She lost him when he left to become a failed hero. She lost her father to Sephiroth. She had friends, but she never talked to anyone about how she was feeling. Instead, she took the liberty of cheering everyone up. She was so strong, and so fragile at the same time. She was looking at _him_ to cheer her up. But he was too stupid.

Cloud walked slowly towards her, stopping at the foot of the bed. He wasn't sure if he should go to the side she was facing or behind her. He sighed. He has never faced such a tough decision before.

Tifa tried to breathe normally. A part of her had wanted him to come in, another part wanted to kick his ass if he did. But she didn't actually expect him to come in at all. It surprised her to the point she didn't know what to do. So she pretended to sleep as if she didn't hear him call her name or enter.

What is she going to do now? Sooner or later, she's going to have to face him. Tifa can feel her face burn. This is just so awkward. If only she had held in her feelings last night, they wouldn't be in this situation. What are they going to talk about? Or, the more important question is, can she even talk to him without feeling so ashamed of herself?

As Tifa thought about getting up to face him thinking she's going to have to confront him anyways, she felt him get in bed from behind her. Her bed isn't big, just big enough for her to roll from side to side. So the moment he got on her bed, he wrapped his arms around her and brought her in for a hug.

He held her tight, but gently. He was breathing down her neck. Half of his face in her hair. His warmth filling her body quickly. She can smell his amazing scent mixing in with hers. For once her whole entire life, she has never felt her face burn like it did this morning.

Tifa tried to turn but Cloud held her tightly, taking a big breathe of smelling her hair. "Don't turn around."

He sounded so hurt. It was like he had punished himself all night long. Although calm, Tifa can feel his arms shaking. She had seen him get hurt, get desperate, get miserable, but she has never ever seen him so scared. Scared as if this was the last hope for him to keep on living.

Cloud rubbed his face in her hair and squeezed her tighter as he took in a big breathe. "I've been thinking all night long about what you said." He stopped.

Tifa frowned. Why is he doing this? Why can't he just say "I'm sorry" and lock himself away like he always do? This is making Tifa feel bad.

Cloud inhaled sharply as if trying to hold in his pride. "I know the words "I'm sorry" won't make up what I put you through. I won't ask for you forgiveness because I don't deserve it. I won't ask you to pretend everything never happened. I confess that I was a selfish jerk. I put my own feelings first without noticing how you were doing. All those times you tried to cheer me up, all those times you've supported me, I never even bothered to thank you. I was going through a depressing state, but that was no excuse to put you in a position to feel like you didn't matter."

Tifa was feeling shocked by now. _"Cloud, confessing? Now, I am dreaming. This isn't real. He always runs away…But why is he here? Is this really Cloud?"_

"Tifa." Cloud whispered her name. "You _did_ matter. Everything I was going through, you were always there. I just never noticed it at first, but you were always there, pulling me back to reality. I pushed you away so many times, yet you were still there. I was such a fool, Tifa." Cloud was almost whimpering now. "I don't want to lose you too. No, I take that back. I can't lose you, Tifa. You mean too much to me."

Tifa can feel his grip soften, but stiff. She quickly turned around to face him with his arm still around her. What she saw made her speechless. He was crying, but his eyes never her gaze. Tifa turned her whole body to face him. Without realizing it, she reached up and cupped his face, wiping the tears away with her thumbs.

"Tifa, I know I have no right to ask you to forgive me for what I've done. But I want to ask you something." Cloud's eyes were never so serious before, other than when he was fighting with a sword in his hands.

Tifa held her breathe. _"Don't tell me he's going to propose! At such a serious and unsettling moment."_ She nodded slightly giving him the 'okay' to ask when he seemed to doubt himself.

"Tifa, I don't want to act as if nothing ever happened between us. I don't want to act as if we're a big happy family. So…" Cloud hesitated. He looked into Tifa's eyes. Her brown eyes glistened as she waited to hear what he has to say. "Will you give me another chance to make things right?"

Tifa blinked. She was stunned. More like she went blank. Cloud noticed this and attempted to explain himself. "Instead of pretending to be a happy family, I want us to be a happy family. I don't want to pretend anymore, Tifa. Please, give me the chance to prove that I've changed. I'm finally home and never leaving again, Tifa. I'll never hurt you again."

Tifa felt tears flow down her eyes. Somehow, she wanted it to be true. But she knows sooner or later, he's going to regret something and leave again. Tifa sat up leaving Cloud stunned. She shook her head.

"Oh, how I wish that were to be true." Tifa buried her face in her hands. "But I know that one day, you'll leave again with another reason. I can't go through that again, Cloud. I just can't."

Cloud's heart felt like it was stabbed with a knife. "Tifa, please. I promise you that this is real. I'm really staying this time. And I'll be here with you forever."

Tifa chuckled sadly. "You promise. How many of those promises have you actually kept, Cloud?"

With that, Tifa slid off the bed and walked away. Cloud's heart has been stabbed by a knife and twisted. The pain hurts more than ever. Even more than when Sephiroth stabbed him. Even more than when Zack and Aerith died. But he has to be strong. Tifa deserves more than anything to be happy. And he is going to be the one to grant her that happiness.

* * *

**haha Cloud sounds like such a creep at the ending here. **

**please don't hesitate to write me reviews. I would really appreciate it!**

**Thanks! (^-^)~**


	4. Roadtrip

**phew! it's been a long time since i looked back at this story. been juggling work and school back and forth. plus i started on some new stories too. but don't worry! this is coming to an end soon. i'm estimating about another 2-3 chapters? i guess kind of depends on how much writing i put in one chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tifa was getting ready to set up for another busy night. She missed the kids. By now, they'd be playing and running around. Their laughter would fill up the silent house. By now, she'd be hearing Marlene calling after Denzel. They'd probably be jumping in the bed. Denzel would be saying serious stuff like "I want to save the world!"

Tifa sighed. It sure is awkward after that morning with Cloud popping in her room. He practically spent the whole day with her, although he stayed his distance. He helped her with breakfast, washing dishes, cleaning the bathroom, sweeping, pretty much anything that he knows how to do. The only time he left was when he needed to use the bathroom or check on Fenrir in case anyone tried to steal it since there had been many times that happened.

Tifa looked up. Across the room, Cloud was putting the chairs down. He did it with so much ease. But Tifa can see the look of despair and disappointment on his face. Tifa tried not to think about it too much. In a couple of hours, 7th Heaven would be open and customers would be pilling in. She can't look like a downright pissed and miserable zombie in the presence of her customers.

Suddenly, Tifa heard a thud. Tifa snapped out of it and looked to the source. Cloud had dropped the chair and was now giving Tifa a hard look. Tifa blinked confusedly.

"C-Cloud? What's wrong?"

Cloud stared at her for another minute before taking in a deep breath. Then he marched towards her. He stepped around the bar and grabbed her hand. He dragged her away, but not before she could put down the rag and glass cup. He dragged her out of the store only turning around to lock it. Then they rode out of town on his Fenrir.

Tifa wasn't sure where they were going. All she knows is he is upset. Upset enough to ignore Tifa's requests and complaints. He'd never done that before. Well, there were times where he'd ignore her instructions, but never like this. They drove past the desert. They drove past the ruins. They drove past the church. Tifa was a bit surprised at that. Usually, Cloud would slow down a bit to look at it.

They went for what seemed like miles. Finally, Cloud stopped by a station to fill Fenrir up. Tifa took a look around. It was in the middle of nowhere. Tifa had never come to this side of the country before. It was still the desert, but with a few trees in the distance. There was only one road heading up and down here. The station had a motel right behind it with a swimming pool. Tifa wanted to go take a look but Cloud urged for them to go on.

"Cloud, what's going on? I need to go back and open the store in time. If we go back now, we'll get there-"

Cloud only shook his head and fixed his glasses. "Get on. We're not going back."

Cloud's words were final. Tifa knew that no matter what she said, he's not going to change his mind. Tifa got back on and he drove away again. They drove for another few miles before Tifa began getting upset at his unusualness.

"Cloud, stop!" Tifa yelled against the fierce wind against them. But Cloud ignored her. He kept driving on. Tifa felt very irritated now. "Cloud! I said stop!"

When Cloud kept ignoring her, Tifa clenched onto his shirt. "Fine! If that's how it's going to be."

Tifa lifted one leg up. She positioned it on the seat and pushed off. She flew backwards doing a back flip in the air and landed hard, but not hurting herself. She can see that Cloud had stopped and turned around. But before she could see what he did next, Tifa started running back to Midgar. However fast she is compared to norm, she was still never as fast as Cloud. It was probably because he is infused with mako energy. Soon, she heard loud footsteps behind her. Then a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back making her face him.

"What are you doing?" Cloud said angrily.

Tifa flicked his arm off and put her hands on her hips. "Look, Cloud. I don't know what you're up to but I have to go back."

Cloud stayed still and only stared at her. She can see his jaw clench. "If you haven't understand that I'm doing this to feed us, we'll you better start understanding. Oh, wait. I guess you wouldn't understand since you weren't around that much."

That was when Cloud snapped. He grabbed Tifa by the arm again and pulled her close to him. "I don't understand? Is this what it means? I've been working to feed us too if you haven't noticed."

Tifa pulled her arm away again, but failing. "Yeah, sure. You have been working and sending us money. But what's the point when you're not going to return when you can? Even Barrett, whose thousands of miles away, make time to visit Marlene. I don't see why you can't." Then Tifa looked away like she just remembered something. "Oh wait, I forgot. You're so absorbed in yourself that your depression decided that we're not worth it." Tifa snapped at him.

Cloud's anger subsided. It hurt. What Tifa said was true, but coming from her mouth, it hurts. He knew from last night that was her thoughts this entire time. But when she actually spoke it, he felt so pained. He loosened his grip on Tifa which gave her a startle. But he didn't look away.

Tifa knew she had step over the line with that last phrase. She didn't mean to say it. She was just too angry that it just came out. She wanted to apologize right then and there, but she couldn't find herself to say anything. The look on Cloud's face said it all; she was right. He never looked so sad, so apologetic, and so desperate in front of her, Tifa didn't really know what to do. He looked away as if blinking the tears away. But he still had determination in his eyes. Something Tifa only saw when they were kids and when they were fighting Sephiroth.

"I know no matter how much I say it, it won't heal the scar from the past. So I won't even say it." Cloud sighed and turned back to Fenrir. "I'll take you back. Sorry for taking you out so far. I shouldn't have done that."

Tifa sighed with a guilty heart. She knew he had just recovered since that last Sephiroth attack. She knew he had just recovered from blaming himself for the death of their friends. It made her itch with disgust at how low she got with him. Tifa shook her head and chuckled.

"By the time we get back, it's going to be late anyways. People are probably not going to show up anymore even if I open the store." Then she looked around feeling a bit awkward. "Well, since we're out here anyways, why don't we just keep going?"

Cloud stopped, but didn't turn around. Instead, he only turned his head slightly. Tifa thought she heard him sigh in agony, but wasn't sure. She started walking towards him when he turned around slightly.

"No, we'll go back. If you think you won't have any more customers coming in by then, then just rest for the rest of the night."

Tifa felt so guilty. She had crushed him. He was always so sensitive, and Tifa knew that. But she had to be such a bitch about it. She cursed herself silently. She wants to make it up. "Well, since we're out here, we might as well keep going." She paused. "Where were we going?"

Cloud's eyes lit up. "I wanted to show you something. And, well…" Tifa stared at him. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I thought it would be nice for you to have a few days off."

Tifa's eyes widened. "A few days?" Cloud's face dropped. But Tifa laughed instead and hit him on the arm jokingly. "You should've told me! I would at least pack some clothes."

A smile came across his face. A nice, gentle, happy smile. Tifa almost felt like a fool for staring too long. It wasn't something Tifa get to see a lot ever since he left to join Soldier. Well, more like she haven't seen it at all ever since then. Ever since he left, he was like a totally different person. Tifa felt happy inside that he was able to smile again. It was a smile that shouldn't be hidden away.

* * *

**so i didn't know what "stuff" Cloud filled Fenrir up with. didn't know if it was gasoline or some weird thing they use in the game. that's why i just left it as "_fill Fenrir up"_ lol.**

**how do you like the story so far? good? bad? don't ever write one like this ever again? XD I would really like to know. I've been thinking of writing another story with this genre. please let me know your thoughts! thanks!**


	5. Memories of that Night

**I just realized I actually wrote this chapter twice and almost posted it up. so i had to delete the first part of the chapter. basically, the previous chapter continues right into this one. But i didn't want to just fix it cause some of you might not go back to read it and might get confused (cause I don't reread chapters when i read other people's stories lol)**

* * *

Cloud looked away feeling a bit embarrassed that Tifa was staring at him. Tifa felt like creep for staring like an idiot. Cloud chuckled. "I'll buy you some new ones. Plus," he gestured towards Tifa, "You're basically always wearing the same thing. It's about time you got something new."

Tifa's face flushed. _"He noticed? OMG! I feel like such a slob!"_ She just smiled politely while her chaotic mind was thinking how much she probably smell wearing the same clothes over and over again. "Well, I don't see you wearing anything different either."

Cloud smiled. "I'm a guy. It's okay if we look like hobos."

Tifa frowned. "What? Are you trying to say something to me?"

Cloud ran away laughing with Tifa running after him. After Tifa softly punched Cloud on the chest, they got on his bike and drove away. The sun slowly began to set, lighting the sky with red and purple. Tifa looked up to the sky and smiled. The cool breeze flew through her hair and Cloud's scent filled her nostrils. It's been a while since they've been alone like this.

"What are you looking at?" Cloud yelled over the loud gust of wind rushing past them.

"The sky!" Tifa giggled.

Cloud peeked up not truly understanding why she was giggling. "The sky? What's so amusing about it?"

Tifa softly squeeze his body against hers. "You don't remember?"

Cloud stayed silent trying to think about what she was talking about. But nothing came to mind. "Um, will you be mad at me if I don't?"

Tifa laughed. "It's the same colors as back then." Cloud stayed silent. He still doesn't know what she was talking about. Tifa poked his cheek. "The first time we defeated Sephiroth. Everyone went their separate ways. We were the only ones behind. And we spent our first night together."

Cloud's face immediately glowed bright red. Luckily, Tifa was sitting behind him so she probably doesn't notice. That night, many years ago, they defeated Sephiroth. Beneath the airship, underneath the setting sun and starry sky, they stayed together in each other's arms. They kept each other warm. And they talked all night long until one of them drifted off to sleep. Cloud remembered holding Tifa's body close to his. He remembered that strong feeling of wanting to hold her like that forever. When did he forget that? That sensation of her sweet scent filling his nose. Her soft skin tickling against his. Of course, being a man, he had to fight the urge to strip her down then and there. And from after all that fighting, he wasn't sure how she'd handle it if he did. She made him hold her until the sun came back up. But it wasn't like it was against his will. After getting his real memories back, he realized how much he loved Tifa, and still is. Although he admitted to having a strong crush on Aerith, Tifa had been and will always be in his heart.

Tifa can feel him tense up and then loosened. She silently laughed to herself. She knew that when she mentioned about that night, he was embarrassed. Honestly, Tifa was a bit embarrassed herself. She remembered when they were holding each other close to keep warm. She snuggled up real close to him as if she'll never see him again after. He held on to her tightly as if letting go would separate them forever. Then, that's when she felt it. She felt the urges to kiss him and explore his muscular body. But she was too embarrassed to do anything and kept to herself. Then she felt his urges against her when she laid across his body and she knew he was fighting it too. She did regret for not initiating contact, but in a way she was relieved she didn't. How awkward would it be right now if she had done so in the past?

As they rode towards the setting sun, Cloud slowly came to a stop. He shifted his body so that both of his feet can balance the bike. He took off his glasses slightly and turned to look at Tifa. Tifa stared at him confused. Honestly, they were still in the middle of nowhere except that there were more trees and a big forest came up ahead. Tifa was about to speak when Cloud grabbed her chin and pulled her forward.

What he did next surprised her so greatly she thought she was going to have a heart attack. He planted his lips on hers and passionately kissed her. His hand caressed her cheek and grabbed the back of her neck to pull her even closer. Tifa didn't really know what to do. While Cloud was doing all the action, Tifa was sitting there like a dumb duck. Finally, her body reacted while her mind was still in a blank state. Her hands went up to his arm and back, positioning herself comfortably. She returned his passionate and deep kiss. All time seemed to have stopped. Even Tifa felt like her heart stopped too. Cloud finally pulled away and grinned leaving the confused Tifa staring at him. He turned around again, fixed his glasses, and drove away. Cloud smiled the whole time feeling Tifa fidgeting behind him. Now that he found the answer he was looking for, this trip will be very memorable indeed.

* * *

**omg cloud is so sneaky. never knew him to be such as flirt! lol jk jk XD I didn't really intend for this chapter to end like this but i was like "if i don't spice this up, it's going to be LONG chapters of DRAMA and HURT and everyone's going to get BORED of reading this story. even ME! i was getting bored so i needed to do _something_ lol.**

**well hope you like it so far. **

* * *

**so i am getting close to the vacation spot that they are going to. but i really don't know what it should be like cause i've never been to a romantic vacation or whatever. If you have any ideas or suggestions, PLEASE TELL ME! what i have in mind right now is just the beach...old boring beach...yeah...**

**So please! any place you like or would like Cloud and Tifa's romantic getaway. leave a review or pm me. however you like! it's probably going to be a first come first serve cause i need to update this soon. thanks!**


End file.
